


Waiting

by Anonymous



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: #100- " Wooseok, makasih udah dateng."an entry for #100WaysWeishin in MayJinhyuk telah lama menunggu, dan Wooseok pun datang untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Waiting

Denting lonceng yang terpasang di pintu menandakan kedatangan tamu di toko.

"Selamat datang," ucap sang pelayan sembari tersenyum.

Pemuda yang baru saja masuk itu membalas senyuman sangat pelayan. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia mulai menjelajah dalam toko. Wooseok, nama pemuda itu, mencari barang yang mungkin cocok dengan selera sahabatnya. Agak sulit memang karena selera sahabatnya itu kadang sedikit unik. Sudah beberapa toko ia datangi dan belum ada brang yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia berharap dia bisa menemukan barang yang cocok hari ini karena ini adalah hari terakhir.

Matanya menyusuri deretan rak dalam toko. Bukan ini, terlalu feminim, itu aneh, pikirnya sambil melihat benda-benda yang terpajang. Hingga pandangannya tertuju pada satu benda di sudut rak. Sederhana, mungkin bukan selera sahabatnya. Tapi mata Wooseok tak bisa lepas dari benda itu. Dia pun memutuskan untuk membelinya. Tak lupa meminta agar benda itu dibungkus rapi.

Tujuan selanjutnya adalah toko kue. Untuk hal ini, dia tidak terlalu bingung. Jinhyuk, sahabatnya, punya toko kue favorit. Mereka pun sering menghabiskan waktu atau sekedar membeli kue untuk okasi tertentu di sana. Cukup berjalan 20 menit dari toko ini.

"Selamat datang- oh? Wooseok, lama tidak mampir ke sini ya?"

Ibu pemilik toko kue itu memang sudah mengenalnya dan Jinhyuk karena seringnya mereka datang.

"Iya, Bibi," jawab Wooseok seadanya.

"Mau membeli roti yang biasa? Aku baru saja selesai memanggangnya. Rotinya masih hangat,"

"Aa, tidak, Bibi. Aku mau membeli kue,"

Bibi pemilik toko terdiam sejenak.

"Kue?"

Wooseok mengangguk.

"Untuk Jinhyuk ya?"

Wooseok kembali mengangguk.

Bibi itu melihat bungkusan yang dibawa Wooseok di tangan kirinya. Dia pun tersenyum.

"Kemarilah, Bibi sudah membuat kue khusus untuknya. Hari ini ulang tahunnya kan? Bibi tidak pernah lupa. Kalian sudah seperti anak Bibi sendiri. Bibi juga ingat ulang tahunmu. Kalau kau ulang tahun nanti, datanglah ke sini. Bibi akan memberi kue ulang tahun gratis untukmu," ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kue dari showcase pendingin kue.

"Tidak perlu repot begitu, Bibi,"

"Hei.. Bibi tidak repot. Bibi sudah bilang kan kalau kalian sudah seperti anak Bibi," ucapnya sembari tangannya cekatan memasukkan kue ke dalam kotak, "ini kuenya. Lilinnya juga sudah ada dalam."

Bibi itu memberikan kotak yang sudah tertutup rapi. Wooseok bahkan tidak perlu repot memilih karena Bibi itu sudah tau kue macam apa yang Jinhyuk suka.

"Berapa semua, Bi?"

"Aah, tidak perlu. Bibi kan tadi bilang mau memberimu kue gratis saat kau ulang tahun. Masa kue untuk ulang tahun Jinhyuk harus bayar? Sudah, bawa saja. Jinhyuk pasti sudah menunggumu,"

"Tapi, Bi-"

"Ssh, sudah. Cepat temui Jinhyuk atau Bibi akan marah."

Bibi itu menyerahkan kuenya dan mendorong Wooseok keluar tokonya. Wooseok keluar toko dengan enggan.

"Sampaikan salam Bibi untuknya. Tolong bilang Bibi juga mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Sudah cepat temui dia, nanti kau terlambat."

Wooseok membungkukkan badannya, menyampaikan terima kasih kepadanya. Sedikit merasa sungkan walau senyum Bibi itu terlihat sangat tulus. Dengan kado di tangan kiri dan kue di tangan kanan, dia berjalan ke rumah Jinhyuk.

Tak berapa lama, dia pun sampai di depan rumah Jinhyuk. Dia membuka gerbangnya perlahan. Pintu rumahnya pun tak dikunci sehingga Wooseok dapat masuk dengan mudah. Kakinya langsung melangkah ke kamar Jinhyuk. Kamar Jinhyuk gelap. Wooseok meraba dinding, mencari saklar di dekat pintu dan memencet tombol ketika jarinya sudah menemukannya.

"Jinhyuk, aku datang,"

\-----***-----

Jinhyuk memandang Wooseok yang memasuki kamarnya. Bawaannya ia taruh di meja di tengah kamar Jinhyuk. Meja yang biasanya mereka gunakan untuk belajar berdua atau menaruh banyak cemilan ketika Wooseok menginap. Kotak kue ia buka. Lilin yang sudah dibawakan pun ditancapkan di atasnya. Wooseok kagum karena Bibi pemilik toko tidak membuat kesalahan dalam memberikan lilin. Angkanya tepat.

"Bibi Jung memberi kue ini gratis karena ini ulang tahunmu. Kau harus berterima kasih kepadanya. Beliau juga titip salam dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu. Ah, aku bahkan belum mengucapkannya kepadamu," Wooseok terkikik geli.

Jinhyuk menatapnya sembari tersenyum. Ada rasa syukur dalam dalam hatinya karena hanya itu yang dia inginkan. Hadirnya Wooseok hari ini sudah cukup membuatnya tenang.

Jinhyuk tahu, dia tak bisa menunggu Wooseok lebih lama lagi. Sekarang adalah hari terakhirnya. Dan dia, yang telah dinantikan, ada di hadapannya dalam wujud nyata. Dengan sebuah kue di tengah meja di antara mereka.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Jinhyuk,"

"Maaf, aku baru datang. Aku... aku seharusnya datang lebih cepat. Harusnya aku tidak mengabaikanmu. Harusnya aku lebih memperhatikanmu."

Wooseok menarik napas dalam.

"Aku juga membawa kado untukmu," Wooseok menjulurkan sebuah kotak yang ditaruh bersebelahan dengan kue di meja, "aku tidak tahu apa kau akan menyukai kado ini."

"Bodoh ya. Aku merasa aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kau sukai. Padahal kau orang yang paling memahamiku. Padahal kita sudah bersama sejak lama."

Wooseok tertawa miris. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Berani sekali dia menyebut dirinya sebagai sahabat Jinhyuk tapi dia ketahui tentang Jinhyuk hanya seujung jari. Sedangkan Jinhyuk mengenal dirinya sepenuhnya.

Tidak seimbang memang.

Tapi Jinhyuk tidak pernah protes. Selama mereka masih tetap bersahabat. Selama Wooseok masih mau bersamanya. Selama Wooseok masih mau menemuinya. Bermain, bercanda, atau melakukan kegiatan apapun dengannya. Jinhyuk tak akan meminta lebih. Cukup ada Wooseok di sampingnya.

"Maaf, aku sudah banyak mengecewakanmu. Maaf, aku selalu egois. Maaf aku tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu. Maaf... aku selalu menyakitimu. Maaf... seharusnya aku minta maaf lebih cepat,"

Wooseok menghapus lelehan air matanya secara tergesa. "Apa yang barusan kukatakan. Harusnya aku bicara yang senang-senang saja. Ini kan hari bahagiamu."

Jinhyuk hanya mendengarkan monolog Wooseok. Senyum lebarnya tak berhenti menghiasi wajahnya. Lengkungan itu tak sedikitpun turun sejak awal kedatangan pemuda berkacamata bulat itu.

Wooseok menyalakan lilin dengan angka 28 yang menghiasi kue yang dibawanya. Bibirnya melantunkan lagu ulang tahun untuk sahabatnya. "Make a wish, Jinhyuk," ucapnya di akhir lagu.

"Wooseok, terima kasih sudah datang. Terima kasih sudah merayakan ulang tahunku. Terima kasih sudah memberiku kado. Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menjadi sahabatku selama ini. Semoga kau selalu bahagia. Semoga tak ada lagi yang menyakitimu. Jalani hidupmu dengan baik.

Terima kasih, Wooseok. Untuk semuanya,"

Api di lilin itu pun padam.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Wooseok...

sejak lama,"

Jinhyuk mengecup kening Wooseok.

"Aku menyayangimu,"

Ini yang terakhir. Karena setelah ini, dia tak akan pernah bisa melihat sosok sahabatnya itu lagi. Waktu Jinhyuk sudah habis. Permintaannya sudah terpenuhi. Tak ada lagi hal yang mengganjalnya. Jiwanya sudah merasa tenang.

Lalu dia menghilang.

Wooseok menutup matanya. Menikmati dingin yang membekas lama di keningnya. Suara Jinhyuk tak pernah sampai di telinganya. Sosok Jinhyuk tidak terpantul di matanya. Dan dia menangis. Membenamkan wajahnya dalam kedua lengan.

Kue itu tidak akan dimakan oleh pemiliknya. Kado Wooseok tidak akan pernah dibuka oleh penerimanya.

Karena Jinhyuk tidak ada.

Jinhyuk tidak ada ketika Wooseok menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya. Jinhyuk tidak ada ketika dia meminta maaf kepadanya. Jinhyuk tidak ada ketika Wooseok mengucapkan selamat kepadanya. Tidak ketika Wooseok melangkahkan kakinya di rumah ini. Tidak ketika Wooseok membeli kado untuknya tahun ini. Tidak pula ketika ia berjalan dari rumahnya.

Jinhyuk tidak ada ketika Wooseok memilih minum-minum bersama teman-temannya dibanding merayakan ulang tahun sahabatnya tahun lalu.

Aroma debu pekat menusuk hidungnya. Bau perabot kayu lapuk termakan usia pun menyerta. Terang dari lilin yang menyala kini tiada. Gelap menyelimutinya. Lampu yang berada di tengah ruangan telah padam sejak lama. Sudut-sudut dinding dihiasi sarang laba-laba.

Tapi Wooseok tak peduli.

Karena di sini kali terakhir dia bertemu dengan sahabatnya. Karena dia ingin memperbaiki kenangan terakhir antara mereka.

Walau dia yang berharga telah tiada.

Dalam ruangan yang penuh kenangan bahagia mereka. Di mana mereka tertawa dan bercanda bersama, dia tidak ingin mengakhirinya dengan duka. Bukan dengan gebrakan meja, teriakan menghina, maupun lemparan vas bunga. Wooseok ingin mengakhiri kenangan di sini dengan tawa. Mungkin percuma ketika seorang lainnya tidak ada dalam bentuk nyata. Sedangkan dia yang ada justru terus mengeluarkan air mata.

Sesal terus menyelimutinya ketika tahu bahwa Jinhyuk tiada hari berikutnya tahun lalu. Dengan bekas darah mengalir dari kepala. Akibat ulahnya. Walau tak sengaja.

Dia marah kepada dirinya. Kenapa dia harus emosi saat itu. Harusnya dia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Jinhyuk. Merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Bukan dengan emosi karena merasa Jinhyuk -sebagai seorang teman- telah melanggar privasi. Dan ketika kekhawatiran Jinhyuk terbukti, dia baru menyadari bahwa hanya sahabatnya yang paling mengerti. Harusnya dia mendengarkannya sejak awal. Seandainya dia mau menurut, Jinhyuk pasti masih ada sekarang.

Terlambat. Waktu tak bisa diputar balik. Isak tangis mengisi.

Dalam rumah yang sudah melapuk ini. Dalam rumah yang telah lama ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Wooseok meluapkan semua penyesalannya dengan kata maaf yang terus terucap di bibirnya.

**Author's Note:**

> maaf, kata-katanya sedikit kuubah. semoga tidak mengecewakan. terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
